


Endemic

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural/Torchwood, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Hunting, Supernatural/Torchwood - Freeform, Teen!Dean, Wee!Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wee!winchesters on a hunt that isn't what they thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endemic

Jack was endemic to the states, so when the case came up on his old stomping ground, he grabbed the team and they took a little vacation, which of course wouldn't be happening until after they took care of the creature. At least that had been the plan, then everything was twisted when a man, two kids and a Chevy Impala came onto the scene. It was the middle of the woods, the team hadn't thought that anyone would have been around, but they were mistaken. The family claimed to be camping for the weekend.

Jack just got a feeling that something was off, after a late night campfire with the family, Jack and Gwen headed back to their camp while the Winchesters packed in for the night, but both parties were lying, The two Torchwood employes doubled back, just in time to see all three Winchesters packing heat and heading out into the darkness.

"What in the hell do they plan on doing?"

"Maybe they think it a bear." Gwen offered and Jack looked at her.

"Did that look like Bear hunting to you?" She winced hating that nothing was what it seemed anymore

"But they look normal," She almost whined and he chuckled.

"Doesn't everything?" He asked as they moved after the small family, making sure to remain silent, but Jack was sure that the oldest boy knew something. They trailed them for a while, before the oldest broke off and headed up ahead along. Jack motioned Gwen to follow the other two as he moved ahead to find out what was happening. He was glad that he had, the we'evil that they had been tracking was in the clearing, so was Dean.

Jack didn't stop and think before charging in, he heard the gunshot, and the cry of the we'evil and then the scream from Dean. Tossed backwards he was more or less unharmed but the alien was finished. He could heard crashing branches but they wouldn't be in time, Jack pulled his own gun and fired a shot to the head. The creature was stunned but that was about all and Jack dove in, going hand to hand. Gwen would be there soon with the stunner and they would come up with something to tell the family.

He felt his stomach sliced open and he stumbled back, shocked to see the boy back up, shotgun pointed and waiting for the shot, once which he took without a moment's hesitation. The we'evil was tossed backwards and Jack looked at the boy.

"Run." He commanded trying to get back to his feet, the boy shook his head.

"Can't leave a man down," he said before he moved to cover Jack, another shot fired this time the we'evil cried out and only fell back to the ground when he tried to get up. The teenager brushed blood off his forehead and smirked down at Jack with a smile. "It's all good." He said before the second we'evil crashed out of the brush and slammed into Dean, both of them flying in the air for a moment before landing. The we'evil pulled back for a finally blow, when a arch of lighting flashed and the we'evil dropped to the teenagers feet.

"Dean!"

"I'm fine," he replied to the worried father voice, looking over at Jack, "we both are." He said softer a smile on both of their faces.

FIN


End file.
